Numberjacks Website
This is a website. Note: Bold text means you can see it and hear it. Italicized text means it can be heard when you click on something. Numberjacks Zero Facts * 0 likes circles. How many circles can you find? Little circles and big circles. * How many bottles are there when 1 and 0 stand next each other? ''#10 green bottles sitting on a wall.'' * There's nothing here! Why? ''0 has made everything disappear.'' Video Clip from Zero the Hero One Facts * 1 sometimes does naughty things, and is sorry afterwards. ''(1 sighs)'' * Here's Numberjacks 1 who is she with? ''1 is with 2 and 3.'' * Numberjack 1 is ready to do some jumping. Which Numberjack is behind 1? ''It's 6.'' Video Clip from Tens Moments Two Facts * 2 likes to get out and about. How many big loaves of bread are there? ''2.'' * Here's 2 with 2's buddy blocks. Why has 3 got more buddy blocks than 2 has? ''3 has more buddy blocks than 2 has because 3 is a bigger number.'' * What number comes before 2? ''1.'' Video Clip from Out For The Count Three Facts * I like going on missions. But why are there two yellow number 3s? ''6 has been turned into 2 lots of 3, and I'm there as well.'' * How many buddy blocks have 3 and 4 got altogether? ''7.'' * I've got lots of beautiful things. ''4 is not one of my beautiful things.'' Video Clip from Being 3 Four Facts * 4 is going on the clock. Which numbers will 4 go between? 4 comes between 3 and 5. * 4 likes riding on the model railway. (Train sounds) * 4 does a good job in the Control Room. What do you think 4 could be looking at? Looking for a 5 to land on... '' Video Clip from 4 He's A Jolly Good Fellow Five Facts *'5 loves going on missions. Who is going with 5 today? Me, I'm going with 5 today. *'''5 likes to imagine things. What is special about the number of red flowers? ''Five red flowers.'' *'Why does 5 like seeing 4 and 1, and 3 and 2? '4 and 1 make 5, and 3 and 2 make 5. Video Clip from Round and Round Six Facts *'I'm very good at looking carefully. 'I'm keeping an eye on the Shape Japer. *'I love going out on missions. '*toy car revving* *'I love reading. 'Once upon a time, there was... a Numbertaker! Video Clip from Six of One Seven Facts *'Why does 7 like seeing 3 and 4? '3 and 4 make 7. *'Count the seven colours of the rainbow. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. *'What number is two more that 7? '9. Video Clip from Seven Wonders Eight Facts *'Why does 8 like playing with 4? '2 lots of 4 make 8. *'8 is very good at making Brain Gain. '*Brain Gain zap sound* *'Why has 8 lined up with 2, 4, and 6? '8 is 2 more than me, and I'm 2 more than 4, and 4 is 2 more than 2. Video Clip from May The Fours Be With You Nine Facts *'How many threes make 9? '3 threes make 9. *'9 is out on a mission. '*cat meowing* *'Why does 9 like 4 and 1? '1, 4, and 9 can pile up their buddy blocks to make a square shape. Video Clip from Getting Heavy Meanies Spooky Spoon Facts *'Who is 5 firing Brain Gain at? *Spooky Spoon screaming*'' *'''Watch out for Spooky Spoon! ''*Spooky Spoon theme song*'' *'Where is Spooky Spoon? 'It's me, Spooky Spoon! Video Clip from Belongings Numbertaker Facts *'Woah it's the Numbertaker! '*Numbertaker makes sound* *'It's the Numbertaker's sucker upper! '*Sucker upper sounds* *'Watch out for the Numbertaker! '*Numbertaker theme song* Video Clip from Into the Teens Puzzler Facts *'Watch out for the Puzzler! '*Puzzler theme song* *'Where is 9 hiding from the Puzzler?' Nine. *'What is worse than one Puzzler? '2 Puzzlers. Video Clip from In Out Shake It All About Problem Blob Facts *'No-one likes the Problem Blob! '*Problem Blob theme song* *'(Can you) Spot the blob of slime? '*Splat* *'Count the blobs of slime! 'Five. Video Clip from Forward Thinking Shape Japer Facts *'What shape is the Shape Japer? 'A cube. *'What shape is the Shape Japer today? 'A circle. *'Watch out for the Shape Japer! '*Shape Japer theme song* Video Clip from Bad Circles Games Beat the Shape Japer The Shape Japer is trying to take some things. You've got to save them before the Shape Japer gets them. Look and listen to find out which things you've got to save. Click on them, and when you've saved them all, click on the Shape Japer to stop her. Thinky-Jump Help the Numberjacks to play Thinkyjump. Jump on the things that match and go together. Beat the Numbertaker The Numbertaker is trying to take some things. You've got to save them before the Numbertaker gets them. Look and listen to find out which things you've got to save. Click on those things, then click on the Numbertaker when you saved them all. Hide and Seek Click on the right cards to find the hidden Numberjacks picture underneath. Listen to which card you have to click on. Try to guess what the hidden picture is and click all the cards to see it. Trivia *The "friends" page is currently removed. Category:Websites